The Bow Tie Incident
by JACL1993
Summary: Perry reveals his jealous side.


"Perry! Hold still."

A low grumble could be heard coming from the private bathroom located just off the office of Perry Mason.

"I don't know why I have to wear this monkey suit anyway." He grimaced and stretched his neck.

"Stop fidgeting or I'll never get this right." Della admonished him again. "There, now where's your jacket Chief?"

"On the arm of the couch." He muttered as he looked in the mirror and adjusted the bow tie.

She playfully slapped his hand away. "Stop fussing with it." She preceded him into the office and held the jacket out to him.

He slipped the jacket on and Della straightened his lapels and brushed off his broad shoulders.

"You look very handsome Mr. Mason." She sighed as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Come with Della?" His voice and eyes pleaded.

"It's for bar association members only, you know that Perry." She couldn't help but smile at his reluctance.

"I hate going to these things. I need you with me." He moaned as he dropped onto the couch.

Della crossed her arms over her chest. "Nonsense Chief. You'll have a wonderful time. You won't even miss me."

"Hardly." He muttered under his breath as he got to his feet.

Paul's knock sounded on the private door. Della walked over and opened the door for him.

"Good evening Beautiful!" He winked at Della and breezed into office. He stopped short when he saw Perry and let out a soft whistle. He elbowed Della, "WOW, check out the wristwatch model."

Della laughed as she gracefully sat on the edge of Perry's desk.

"Har, har. Very funny." Perry sounded very annoyed.

"What's with the fancy clothes Perry?" Paul snapped his fingers. "Bar association. Is that tonight?" He asked and slid into the client chair next to Perry's desk.

"Yes, it's tonight." He grumbled. He reached a hand up towards his bow tie, but stopped when he caught Della's glare.

"Aren't you going along Beautiful?" Paul winked again.

"No, members of the bar association only." She sighed, but her eyes twinkled at Paul. "I'm going home, taking a long hot bath and curling up on the sofa with a new Agatha Christie novel."

"Agatha Christie" Perry spat out. He moved across the office to stand in front of her. "Don't you get enough murder mystery during your day job?"

Paul suddenly stood up and shouldered his way between Perry and Della. "That sounds like a wonderful evening except for one thing." He said taking her hand in his.

"What did I leave out Paul?"

"Dinner. Join me?"

Perry bristled. "You heard Miss Street. She has plans this evening." He growled at Paul. His hands balled into fists.

"Well, a girls got to eat." She said as she shot Perry a warning look.

Paul extended his elbow toward her. She slid off the desk and took his arm.

Paul escorted her out of the office. Over his shoulder he smiled broadly and shouted to Perry. "Night Perry. Have a nice evening."

Perry scowled and watched the door close. He tugged at his bow tie and cursed the bar association.

It was well past midnight when the buzzer to Della's apartment rang. She rolled her eyes and closed her book. She walked over and pressed the button on the call box.

"It's Perry. Will you let me in please?" He wasn't sure if she would or not. He held his breath until he heard the door buzz and unlock. He quickly crossed the lobby and entered the waiting elevator car. He exited on the fourth floor and noticed the sliver of light from her opened door. He quietly closed it behind him as he entered.

Della was sitting on the sofa sipping a glass of wine.

"Why are you here Mr. Mason? A client?" Her voice was stern.

"No." He replied shyly. His eyes quickly scanned her apartment and he ventured a glance down the short hall to her bedroom.

Della set the glass down on the small table next to the sofa and walked over to stand in front of Perry crossing her arms.

"What are you looking for, or should I say who?"

Perry didn't answer her, he just stared at the floor.

"I don't like this side of you Perry."

Perry's shoulders slumped and in a soft voice he said, "I don't like it either."

"Are you jealous of Paul?"

"No!" He answered quickly and then added, "Yes, maybe. I don't know." He nervously ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the sofa.

He smelled of scotch and cigarettes and Della watched him as he slouched on the sofa. He leaned his head back until it came to rest on the cushion and closed his eyes. Her anger began to dissipate, he looked so tired and sad.

She sat next to him in the corner so she could see his profile, using the arm of the sofa to support her back. She sighed heavily.

"Paul Drake is my friend and I will have dinner with any of my friends, male or female, whenever I chose."

"I know, I know and I have no right..."

"No you don't have a right Chief." Della stated flatly interrupting him.

Perry squeezed his eyes closed tighter and sighed. "I'm sorry Della." His eyes popped open, he shifted on the sofa bringing one shoulder to rest on the back cushion and faced her.

Della felt her resolve beginning to crumble. Dang him and those beautiful blue eyes.

"What brought this all on Perry? Was it just Paul taking me to dinner?"

Perry shook his head no. "He was flirting with you and you were really enjoying it."

"Perry Mason! Paul flirts with me everyday. It's just what he does."

"I know. Della a few months ago, Paul told me he planned to keep trying to sweep you off your feet. Wear you down until you gave into his charms. When you accepted his dinner invitation, I guess I thought his plan was working." He suddenly jumped up and paced the room.

Della chuckled, she stood up and blocked his path, bringing his pacing to a halt. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders. Raising up on tip toes she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"For your information Chief, I'm not attracted to lanky, gray haired detectives."

Perry gazed down at her and licked his lips trying to taste her kiss again.

"Oh, and what type are you attracted to?" He asked as he wound his arms around her waist.

"Mmm...tall, blue eyed attorneys." She said dreamily.

Perry smiled and pulled her a step closer to him. "Do you have a particular attorney in mind?"

She stepped closer and laid her head on his chest. "Mmm-hmmm." She hummed. She leaned back in his arms, reached up and pulled the end of his bow tie undoing it. She slowly unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. She smiled when she felt him shutter.

"Hamilton Burger" She sighed. "I bet he looked very fetching in his tuxedo tonight." Her smile widened.

Perry snorted and slapped her behind. "Minx!"

Della stepped out of his embrace and headed toward her bedroom. "You can sleep here tonight."

"I can stay?" He was incredulous.

"You've been drinking, so I don't want you to leave. Sleeping Chief that's it."

"Thank you Della."

Perry took a quick shower and then slipped into bed with Della. She was facing the wall with her back to him. He waited for her to cuddle up to him. She usually slept with her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around him, but she made no move to join him. He rolled on to his side and rubbed her back.

"Are you awake Della?" He whispered.

"Yes, I'm still awake and I'm still angry."

"I know and I'm sorry. Did you have a nice dinner?"

"Do you want to know what we ordered and how long we stayed?" Her anger and voice raising.

"Della, it was just a question." He sounded defeated.

Della regretted snapping at him. "Did you enjoy your evening Chief?"

"Not really."

"Why, because I couldn't be with you?" She asked sarcastically.

"No. Burger look better in his tuxedo." He pouted. "His bow tie was straighter." He couldn't finish without laughing.

Della rolled over and glared at him with and raised eyebrow. "It wouldn't have been if you hadn't fussed with yours."

Perry laughed out loud. He held out his arms and Della cuddled up next to him.

"Good night Miss Street."


End file.
